


Under Someone Else's Skin

by hamadyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, M/M, Naughty List treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne
Summary: Miklan finds Felix training alone, and takes advantage of him.
Relationships: Miklan (Fire Emblem)/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Under Someone Else's Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).

> This takes place about two years before the start of the game, shortly before Miklan is disowned. Underage tag because Felix is around 15 here. Treat for shadowsapiens' lovely prompts.

Miklan stomped around the frozen grounds of the Fraldarius estate, bored and annoyed. He’d fled the big celebration for the winter Saint’s festival; he couldn’t stand to be around a bunch of snotty nobles, and he was sure they preferred him to leave anyway. He’d only been invited out of politeness, and his father wanted him to escort Sylvain. He and Sylvain had split as soon as he’d arrived, with Sylvain wanting to go find his friends, that blonde girl and Duke Rodrigue’s son. Given Sylvain’s reputation, Miklan was sure his brother was fucking at least one of them, probably both.

He wandered the grounds, looking for a maid or kitchen girl to drag off and occupy some time with, but it seemed even the servants were off celebrating. He couldn’t leave and there was nothing to do, and it just made him even more irritated. He figured he could at least swing a lance around for a while to kill some time, so he headed for the training hall.

Miklan heard noise as he approached the hall. He wondered who the hell else would be out here ditching a party at this point in the evening. Maybe some lucky couple had broken away and come looking for privacy. He stopped outside the doors and glanced in. No couple hiding away, but there was a lone figure practicing sword strikes on a dummy. In the dim light it was hard to make them out, but he could make out long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He crept closer, not wanting them to notice him right away. He could get a better look at the young man, now, and with his long navy hair and wavy fringe stuck to his forehead the kid was the spitting image of Duke Rodrigue.

He hadn’t seen Felix in years, and it struck him how pretty the young Fraldarius heir had grown up. With his lithe frame, long hair, and delicate features he barely resembled the teary-eyed, snotty, scruffy brat Miklan remembered from years ago. If Sylvain wasn’t sleeping with him, then his brother was a bigger waste of breath than Miklan usually considered him. Even if they weren’t fucking, they were still close friends and of course his useless, spoiled brother had what had to be one of the prettiest pieces of ass in the Kingdom at his fingertips.

It hit him that Felix was alone, and that the training grounds were far enough from the house that nobody would be able to hear them. Miklan had always looked for ways to one-up his brother and there was an excellent opportunity standing right in front of him. Hurting Sylvain physically only went so far—the older he got the more he brushed it off. Taking Felix from him, though? That would cut Sylvain deep. If they weren’t fucking now, Miklan was sure they will in the future—his brother was a whore and nobody with an appetite like Sylvain’s could keep their hands off _this_—and he wanted to ruin Felix for any future encounters. If the boy in front of him was a virgin that would be all the better since he could make his mark now. It was possible he wasn’t, with his looks and his major crest and his status as an heir he probably had women and men competing for his attention, but Miklan would make sure this was memorable.

Before he let Felix notice him, he reached into a pocket and got a little packet of powder ready in his hand. It was a useful little drug Miklan had started picking up from the unsavory bandits he’d started associating with infrequently. The drug helped manage an uncooperative partner, and he’d only been planning to use it if any maids he’d found tried to run off, but now that he’d found Felix he was sure he’d need the assistance.

“Hey, brat,” Miklan called out as he stepped closer. Felix jumped, swinging his training sword in front of him, like an instinctive reaction to an intruder. “What are you doing all the way out here? You’re missing the festivities.” He stood in front of Felix, closer than a conversational distance called for.

Felix took a step back, towards the rack where the training weapons were stored. “I don’t like parties,” he said plainly, putting his sword back on the rack. “Did someone tell you to find me? I’ll go back now.”

Miklan followed him as he stepped aside. “Nah, I like parties, but I hate everyone at this one.” He stood next to Felix, looking down at him. He was a good head taller than the young man. “You look cold.”

“What?” Felix frowned at him, stepping away again. He seemed nervous. Sylvain had probably been feeding his friends bullshit stories about his big mean older brother and now they all thought he was an asshole. “I’m going back inside. You can stay out here if you want, I won’t tell anyone where you are.” Felix started walking towards the closed doors to the training hall.

“I’d rather stay out here with you,” Miklan said as he gripped one of Felix’s arms, firmly enough to keep him from going any further. Felix’s eyes widened as Miklan spun Felix to face him, and with his free hand he brought the packet of powder up and blew it into Felix’s face. Felix inhaled some of it and started coughing and trying to pull out of Miklan’s grip.

“What—what the fuck are you doing—” Felix sputtered out between coughs. He still tried to pull away, scratching at Miklan’s hand with his free arm, but Miklan held tight and watched. His coughing fit would be over in a moment and then he’d be nice and pliant.

“What the fuck,” Felix mumbled weakly after the coughing subsided. He felt weak suddenly, and his legs wobbled. “What are you doing? Get the fuck off me.”

“I’d rather party right here, just us,” Miklan sneered at him. “Nobody else around. Sylvain isn’t here, either.” He let go of Felix’s arm, only for Felix to stumble and weakly grasp at his arm to prevent himself from falling. Perfect. He was right where Miklan wanted him, feeling foggy headed and weak, but conscious and able to feel and hopefully remember everything.

“Wha… Sylvain…?” Felix tried to latch onto familiar words, feeling dazed.

“You look cold,” Miklan said again, louder. “Look, you’re shivering. Let me help with that.” He crushed Felix’s slender body to him, his chest to Felix’s back. He passed one hand over Felix’s chest, feeling the smaller man squirm under him, and with the other he reached down and squeezed Felix’s cock through his pants. He felt hard under Miklan’s large hand, another effect of the drug. Felix groaned and protested under him. Miklan moved one hand up to press a finger into Felix’s mouth.

Felix bit weakly at him, trying to sink his teeth into the finger, but he felt like he couldn’t coordinate any of his muscles to bite him hard enough. Miklan just chuckled and pressed a second finger in, pressing against his tongue. “Biting isn’t nice, brat. I’m just trying to show you a good time.”

He walked them over to a wall, turning Felix around and pressing his back to it. He pinned both of Felix’s slender wrists above his head with one large hand, and with the other he went to work unclasping Felix’s cloak and the layers under it. He shivered as more skin was bared in the cold air, as Miklan tweaked his stiff rosy nipples with a thumb. He really lucked out with this one; he was pretty and his body was nicely responsive. It was one thing to fuck the boy and leave him marked, but if he could force enjoyment on him too… Miklan reached down and adjusted himself through his pants. He was rock hard and aching to really get started.

He unbuttoned Felix’s pants and tugged the rest of his clothes off, Felix batting ineffectively at him the whole time. Miklan stared at him naked, half slumped against the wall for support, and drank in the sight. Had anyone else seen him like this? Had Sylvain? The next time someone sees him like this, will he think of Miklan? He hoped so. The boy had a few scars on his body, more than he’d expect even a noble Fraldarius brat to have, but they didn’t detract from his looks at all. His cock was a decent size, and it flushed dark as the drug worked its magic on him.

Felix leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He felt shaky and cold, it took a few moments to register that his clothes were no longer on him. “Why… why are you…?” he huffed out, not sure how to complete that thought. It was hard to think, and he didn’t want to think about what Miklan was doing anyway. None of his limbs felt like they were listening to him properly. He felt cold but flushed and the cold wall prickled at his sensitive skin. Fear and anger vaguely poked through the fuzz in his head and they only fueled his frustration at barely being able to move. He groaned. He felt hot hands on his body that he tried to push away, to no avail. He felt disoriented for a minute and he became vaguely aware that he was now laying on the chilly ground.

“Quit wiggling around,” Miklan mumbled. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to take Felix the first time. He did want to get a good look at his face when he pushed inside, so he left him on his back. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled his cock out, thick, hot, and hard against the cold air.

He stretched himself over Felix, pushing his wet fingers from earlier into his mouth and trying to get his fingers as wet with spit as he could. He didn’t care about hurting the brat but he had to be able to at least fit his cock in him. Felix grunted and shook his head but Miklan just shoved another finger in to hold him in place. Once his fingers felt wet enough, he spat in his own hand and used it to slick his own cock as best as he could.

Miklan spread Felix’s thighs and situated himself between them, giving the boy’s cock a squeeze and cupping his balls before he pressed a wet finger against his asshole. Felix gasped and jerked under him, trying to squirm away, so Miklan reached up and pinned both his wrists above his head with one hand.

“Ready for this?” Miklan sneered down as he pressed one thick finger inside. Felix’s ass was tight around him, and Felix panted and whimpered “no” repeatedly under him. He felt tight enough that Miklan figured he was a virgin after all.

He still didn’t feel the need to be gentle despite this information, so he pulled his finger out and lined his cock up. Knowing that nobody else had ever fucked Felix just made him want to be the first even more. He wanted to just shove his entire dick in with one thrust, but he didn’t think it would fit inside Felix’s ass that neatly so he’d push it in as slowly as he could.

The head of Miklan’s thick cock pressed against Felix’s hole, meeting resistance as he tried to push in. One hard thrust and the head went inside. Felix went wide eyed and let out a strangled yelp of pain. Miklan just chuckled. He waited a few moments then slowly pushed forward. Felix jerked his hips like he was trying to get away and let out quiet whimpers of pain. It was a slow process getting his entire cock into Felix, but Miklan finally bottomed out in him. By that point Felix had tears welling up in his eyes and he was biting his lip.

“How does that feel? You’ve never been fucked before, right? Sylvain doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Felix felt tight and dry around him. It would have felt a little better if he’d used lube, but Miklan wasn’t about to put sword oil on his dick and there wasn’t anything else. Miklan took a closer look at Felix’s face. Tears spilled down his face now, scrunched up in pain, as he sank his teeth into his lip. He looked good like this, quietly crying from the pain of taking a dick in his ass. He almost wished he could have done this in front of Sylvain, the rage and jealousy on his brother’s face would have been too perfect.

Miklan gave a few shallow thrusts into Felix, just to loosen him up a little. The soft, hot walls of his ass still clenched tightly around the thick girth that had forced its way into him. Miklan bottomed out again and moved both his hands to grip Felix’s hips, releasing his wrists. His thin wrists were already bruising, but everyone in this part of Faerghus wore long sleeves this time of year so it was unlikely anybody would notice the bruises. He gave Felix’s cock a squeeze and pumped him roughly. Had anyone else ever given him an orgasm? Miklan liked the idea of taking that first from Felix, too. His balls ached with the desire to come in Felix, make him come, maybe pull out and come all over him or in his hair or on his face. Leave him used up and marked, make it so he’ll always think of this. The idea that he was ruining something so precious to Sylvain gave him a bone deep satisfaction, more than even tossing the brat down a well had done.

With that in mind he jerked Felix off a few times. The drug would be making him very sensitive. Felix stayed hard even while Miklan was shoving his nearly dry cock into his unprepared hole, even through the pain. While he touched Felix’s dick Felix let out muffled whimpers and pleads to stop. After he’d released Felix’s wrists the boy had thrown an arm over his eyes and left the other laying limply on the ground. Miklan pumped his cock a few more times and sure enough Felix came all over Miklan’s fist and his own stomach, his hips jerking and stomach muscles rippling, and his ass clenched wildly around Miklan’s cock. It was almost enough to make him come right there.

Instead Miklan pulled his cock out, almost as slowly as he’d pushed it in, and relished the noises Felix made as the big cock in him rubbed his walls dry. Felix’s hole already looked swollen and stretched and fucked open, even though Miklan hadn’t really fucked him properly yet. He scooped up as much of Felix’s own release as he could off his stomach and smeared it onto his own cock. That should make it a little easier to fuck him.

“This is gonna hurt, but I’ll make sure you have something nice to look forward to,” Miklan mockingly warned, as he lined his cock back up and shoved it in, this time in one rough movement. Felix let out a sharp gasp of pain as his back arched.

Felix’s ass was still a tight fit, but it was marginally easier to press inside of him now. Miklan gave a few shallow thrusts, then pulled back and thrust in for real. Felix cried out at that, loud and sharp, and tried to muffle the pained gasps that came afterwards. Miklan kept up the pace of thrusting into him. He was too tight to fuck him fast, but slow, hard thrusts that rocked him into the ground were giving the intended effect. The kid’s ass had to be aching by now. After a few deep, brutally hard thrusts Miklan came in Felix, painting his sore insides with hot come. Felix had both his arms thrown over his face, his chest heaving with silent sobs.

Miklan pulled out of him with a grunt and admired his handiwork, parting Felix’s thighs to get a good look at his asshole. His come slipped out of Felix’s used, fucked open hole. He’d been feeling that for days. He dropped Felix’s legs and the boy weakly tried to roll over, shuddering every time a movement send pain wracking through his body.

“So how was your first time?” Miklan laughed to himself.

Even though Miklan had come, he was still rock hard, and he felt like he could come again. He must have accidentally inhaled some of the powder he’d thrown in Felix’s face. That was fine, it worked in his favor. He gave himself a minute to recover, tweaking Felix’s nipples while Felix uselessly tried to slap him away with a free hand.

He flipped Felix over like he weighed nothing, ignoring his protests. Felix’s arms were too weak to hold himself up on all fours, so Miklan pushed his face into the ground and pulled his arms behind his back to hold his wrists again, leaving Felix on his knees with his ass in the air. Felix groaned in protest and tried to weakly kick back at Miklan, to no avail. Miklan didn’t waste any time lining up and pushing back into Felix with one hard thrust.

Felix yelped and almost slumped forward, if not for Miklan gripping one of his hips. Miklan released his arms, since he was still incapable of escaping. Felix’s hair had fallen out of its bun so Miklan reached up and gave it a sharp tug just for good measure. He chuckled at Felix’s grunt of pain. Miklan grasped both of his hips tightly to keep him on his knees instead of falling forward onto his stomach.

This time, with both of their come to ease the way, it was easier to fuck Felix faster and harder so Miklan did just that. He snapped his hips forward and fucked Felix as hard as he could, and this time the different position and brutal pace had Felix sobbing into his arms. That was what Miklan wanted to hear—no doubt he’d left a hell of an impression on Felix but crying out loud was a great confirmation. He’d looked cute with tears welling in his eyes and Miklan was sure he looked even better with his face all messy with tears and dirt and snot. He looked down to admire the view of Felix’s formerly vise-tight hole stretched and swollen around Miklan’s girth.

Felix’s ass was still tight around him, but after being fucked twice and filled with come once so far he was more pliant. His tight passage still squeezed Miklan’s thick cock nicely, and it wasn’t long until he came inside Felix again, spilling inside the boy for a second time. He felt satisfaction at that—there was more he’d like to do to Felix, he wanted to fuck his mouth and come all over his face, among other things—but the drug wouldn’t last forever and eventually people would wonder where Felix was.

Miklan flipped Felix over onto his back again, just to take in what he’d done to him. His face was a mess of tears and scrapes from being fucked against the ground, his own come was drying on his stomach, he had bruises on his hips and arms and knees. Miklan’s come spilled out of his used, well-fucked ass. Felix just covered his face and sobbed, drawing his knees together and rolling onto his side. No doubt his ass hurt, and he was probably sore and aching all over.

Miklan had spent maybe 15 or 20 minutes with Felix, he estimated. The drug usually started wearing off around 40 minutes, and Miklan had the feeling that even drugged half out of his mind Felix could be vicious in a fight, so it would be wise to leave before then.

“That was better than any boring nobleman party, right brat?” Miklan asked conversationally as he fixed his own clothes and stood up. “As much as I’d like to rub this in Sylvain’s face let’s just keep this between us.” Before he left, Miklan picked up Felix’s clothes and left them next to him, with his cloak partly covering him. He wouldn’t be able to get dressed by himself for several more minutes and it was awfully cold out. He left Felix shivering and sobbing on the training hall floor, wondering what the best way to use this against Sylvain would be.


End file.
